Amro
Amro Jameel Abdulkareem (Born May 1, 2004) is Sudanese American child wrestler and best known for his time in Videosity. He was the first Kids Champion. Wrestling Career Videosity (May 2010-12) 'Debut & Feud with Eyad (2011)' Amro made his debut at RackSlam as a face with a match against Eyad. Amro said before the match that he wanted a clean match and both wrestlers agreed. But Eyad turned heel and punched Amro which forced him to cry and quit the match. So then the feud started. Then in, 4-1 Ends It All, Eyad had a match with Tariq and Tariq quit the match due to a submission hold. Then Amro Tariq & Abdurrahman all fought Eyad till he was down on the ground. So then, Eyad left XCT due to his asthma and ended their feud. 'Kids Championship & Various Feuds (June 2011-12)' At RackSlam Rematch, Amro had a match with Renda but lost due to disqualification when Abdu came and attacked her. In June 2011, it has been revealed that Amro may have a chance to become the Kids Champion. On YouTube, Amro defeated Modi in a singles match but Modi turned on when he attacked Amro. The next match, Amro & Tariq faced Modi & Abdu for the winning team to face each other for the new Kids Championship and got his second win by making Modi tap out to the Amro Lock. The next match, Amro defeated Tariq for the Kids Championship but Tariq turned on Amro by attacking him but Amro fought back and left him on the ground. The next match, Amro beat Modi in a "I Quit" Match for the Kids Championship. The next match, Amro defeated Abdurrahman by count-out. The week after that Amro defeated Abdu by disqualification for kicking Amro in the groin. After that, Abdu attacked Amro and were both injured. Amro suffered an injury to one of his left fingers and was out of action for a week. After that week, he returned to action with a fixed finger and faced Abdurrahman for the Kids Championship and won by count-out once again. Before the next match, Abdurrahman attempted to send a message to Amro by attacking him and almost stole his Kids Championship but Amro fought back and kept his title. Amro defeated Abdurrahman in a No Disqualifcation match for the Kids Championship via. count-out for the third time. The next match, Amro defeated Abdu & Tariq in a Triple Threat match for the Kids Championship. In the next match, Amro defeated Tariq in a singles match. But after the match, an enraged Tariq attacked Amro but Amro fought back leaving him on the ground. The next match, Amro and his brother, Abdu defeated Tariq & Abdurrahman in a tag team match. The next match, the two brothers fought against Abdurrahman with Mahmoud in a no contest. Amro wrestled his last match against Abdurrahman & Tariq in a losing effort and made Abdurrahman the final champion. Matches KC = Kids Championship In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Amro Lock (August 2011 - March 2012) Signature Moves *Full Body Press (August 2011 - March 2012) Nicknames *Longest Reigning Kids Champion Manager(s) *? Entrance Theme(s) *I'm Blue by Eiffel 65 (RackSlam) *You're A Jerk (Remix) by Lil Wayne (August 2011 - March 2012) Other